


Stars [Keeping Watch in the Night]

by Ambrose



Series: Dare to Write Challenge [42]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrose/pseuds/Ambrose
Summary: When legends die, they never quite go away.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tveckling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/gifts).



Clarke and Lexa - Heda and Wanheda. From the moment Mount Weather falls, the legends start to form. Everyone knows they're real people, of course, but they're also the stuff of dreams, warriors worthy of Valhalla or the Elysian fields. The stories go they have magical powers. That Wanheda used sorcery to make the Mountain fall. That they all died on their own, untouched. As if their sins had caught up with them. And Clarke can heal, better than any healer of the Clans. Killers frighten but healers bring hope, and Clarke is both. People bow to her as they do their heda, and if killing her would bring power, nobody dares to try. Her life is worth so many - those she killed, and those she saved. But it's not worth the curse that it might bring on the perpetrator. 

And then there's Heda, the bringer of peace, the maker of the alliance, graceful and lethal. Together, they're venerated, feared, no matter how human, how close to the people they try to remain. Clarke despairs of this, but when someone prays for their help, she's always there, doing her best. 

They start to draw attention from above. 

And when Lexa dies, wounded, on a battlefield, and Clarke's legendary skills fail her - when she arrives too late - for the first time in decades she starts to pray. To pray that Lexa finds peace, to pray that she is not long to follow. She prays to the soul of her father, and all the friends she's lost. She prays to any god that will hear her out. 

They've lived their whole life for their people, never asking for anything in return. Protecting the land, protecting the poor and the helpless. But life is never fair and for all their efforts, for all the good they did, Lexa is taken away from her, all too soon. She feels herself becoming bitter and cold. She cannot live without her. She now knows how her love felt when Costia was taken away from her. Lexa was a survivor. But Clarke, she can't. When Lexa dies, something breaks inside of her, and she knows she'll never be whole again. 

It feels like her whole body is made of tears, that they will never stop. People come to take Lexa's body away, but she won't let them. Those who come to hold a vigil for their Commander leave even more shaken, heartbroken, knowing the mind of Wanheda has gone with her. 

In the darkest of night, her cries reach the heavens, and a lady in black, mantle full of stars, appears on a horse. She coaxes the body from Clarke's arms, with a promise.

"Your time is not yet come, you have many souls yet to save. But when it is, you will be reunited once more. She'll watch over you til then."

And with these words, the Lady Night hops back on her horse, leaving Clarke behind, to haunt the world like a shadow, until her hour is up, her only solace the bright new star in the sky, watching over her. She always believed in science, and stars are not made by people. But life taught her more things are made by belief than science thinks. 

And when the time she has longed for so much finally comes, a dark lady takes her to the sky, where she joins her love once more. Two colliding stars, their magnetic fields entwined, as they always were in life. Together for eons to come.


End file.
